Forgiven
by everycloudhas
Summary: It's not that I can't forgive you. It's just that there's nothing to forgive.
1. Chapter 1

(Please bear with me. I heard the first line from a reality show that mom and I were watching and I thought 'this could be the start of something'. I don't know. Tell me if it is worthwhile for me to continue or should I just concentrate on my other stories.)

You weren't there for me when I needed you most.

That's what she told me.

How could I when she's the one who left me.

She left me.

She left me without a single word.

And now she's back.

Back into my life

And

Right back into my heart?

(原谅)

"Please go away." "Please go back to your wife."

"I just need to talk to you, please let me in."

"No!" "Go away!"

"Please."

"Please leave me alone. Please just let me be."

"I..."

"I knew I was going to find you here with your whore!"

"It's not what you think?"

"This is what I think!"

SLAP!

"You stay away from my husband!" "He doesn't love you!" "You filthy whore!"

"Are you alright? "Did she hurt you?"

"Please don't touch me." "Just go." "Go after your wife."

"I..."

"GO!"

(原谅)

How could they have done this to her? Her best friend and her husband. How long have they been deceiving her? How could she have been so blind?

"We need to talk."

"The only talking we will be doing will be through our lawyers."

"Are you asking for a divorce?"

"Why? Do you think there's any other choice?"

"I guess not. I think it's for the best."

"For the best!? So that you can be with your whore!" "Have you ever loved me? "Was I just a substitute for her?" "Don't even think you can be with her and your happily ever after!"

"What are you planning to do? If you try to lay a finger on her!"

"Or what? Do you think I give a shit as to what you think? Do you think I even care what'll happen to her!" "You should have thought of how I was going to react when you were fucking her!"

"We are not doing anything. I was never unfaithful to you." "She will never do anything to hurt you." "You should know that about her by now."

"I thought I did. But I guess losing the love of your life can change a person." "Although she has never lost your love, has she?"

"If you knew that I love her, why did you agree to marry me?"

"I thought that with time, you will forget about her and your love for her."

"I am sorry."

"For what? Marrying me when you obviously did not love me, not being able to forget her when we were married or just playing me for a fool?"

"For everything."

(原谅)

She needed to leave.

Again.

She has caused her best friend to be angry with her.

She made her cried.

Everything will be fine once she is gone from their lives.

Forever.

(Love it, hate it, should I continue?)

(Thanx for reading.)


	2. Chapter 2

_(To :** KazumaKaname, Renji4eva, lyerlaboys1 and Ichihime94**. Thanks so much for the input. Duly noted.)_

_(This very fast update is for you. Thanks again.)_

(原谅)

Why can't you hate the one who has caused you so much pain.

"I am sorry too.

Why should she be sorry? She has done nothing wrong except to fall in love with someone like him.

"I am sorry for slapping her." "And I am truly ashamed of myself for letting those _'words'_ come out from my mouth. As a teacher, I should have be able to refrain myself from using such foul languages."

She was back. This was the girl, now woman he married, the bubbly cheerful sunshine who would never harm anyone.

Despite the tense atmosphere earlier, he felt something akin to a smile from appearing on his face.

"It's fine Hime. You just snapped. It's no big deal." Kurosaki Ichigo assured his wife. "Though it was quite the sight to see you in a completely different light." He continued and smirked much to her irritation.

How could they be so calm and talking to each other like they were discussing about the weather when their marriage was crumbling right before their eyes.

Maybe he thought it was just a little blip on their married life and they were going to weather this and continued on with their marriage on paper only.

"Kurosaki-san..."

He lifted his eyebrows and looked at his wife. "You have never called me that, not even when we have just met."

Kurosaki Orihime, soon to be Inoue Orihime ignored her husband's observation and went on wearily.

"Kurosaki-san, while we are waiting for our marriage to be formally terminated, can you please go back to calling me by my maiden name."

"Hime, are you still going to go through with the divorce?" He couldn't believe it. Didn't she always say she love him? They could always work something out, couldn't they?

"Please Kurosaki-san. It is Inoue to you. We both know I have never been your princess." The truth hurt but it was liberating as well. Knowing he has never loved her and will never love her will set her free.

"Besides, you yourself admitted that it was for the best. Why the need to lie about wanting to hold on to something that was never ours." "And you know the best thing about us getting a divorce, you can be with the one you truly love. Won't that be great for you?" Orihime was glad. Happy she did not have to burden him with a loveless marriage.

"But you are always saying you love me, you love me now and forever." Ichigo was not giving up, on her or their marriage. He was not giving up and he did not even know why. Should he not be ecstatic over the pending divorce so he can be with_ her_?

"I do, I guess I will always love you. But this cannot be a one-sided event anymore and even with all of my love, I guess it is not enough for the two of us."

"I took my marriage vows seriously and I was never unfaithful to you." He did not comment on whether he has ever tried to love Orihime as she did him. Wasn't it enough for him to be there for her regardless of whether or not love was involved?

"Not physically but emotionally and please do not try to deny it." She sorrowfully recounted.

"Whatever you say, I don't want to argue over it." He was tired. He wanted his sweet beautiful wife not this distrustful suspicious shrew.

Orihime was starting to feel the rage in her rising again. As usual Ichigo was avoiding the issue. Of loving someone else and married to the one you do not. Did he not admit to loving _her_ in the heat of the moment awhile ago. That was the problem with this marriage, they talked but always of mundane safe subjects and never what was really needed to be thrash out. It was frustrating and she had has enough.

"Kurosaki- san, do I have to move out while we are in the process of dissolving our marriage?" Orihime did not know if she can still be under one roof with him and go through with what she should have done ages ago.

"Why? Do you have another man waiting for you to fall into his arms." Ichigo was livid. Was she leaving him for another man? Has she been the one who was being unfaithful in this marriage all along?

The wrinkles caused by the scowl she found to be so funny was going to be etched permanently in his forehead if he continued to imagine things that just weren't real. The sinner with the guilty conscience is always the one to accuse the innocent one.

"Kurosaki-san, like you I take my marriage vows seriously and together with the fact you are the only one I have ever loved, why do you think so contemptuously of me?" Not only did he not love her, he did not even trust her.

"Do you need to go through my bags before I leave?" She taunted him without malice.

"No! You know I trust you. Where do you intend to go?"

"Tatsuki-chan or ..."

"If you don't mind, you can continue to live here. I could sleep in the other bedroom if you are uncomfortable with sharing the bed with me." "Please."

Ichigo did not want Orihime to leave him. Yet again. Even before they have began dating, when they were dating, before their marriage and now, she was always trying to leave him. This time she was not leaving him. He was not going to let her.

"Are you sure? Would it not be better for me to move out so that she can move in to be with you?" Orihime suggested sadly.

"Please don't talk like that. As long as we are both wearing our wedding rings, there's no one else in this marriage but the two of us. Do I make myself clear." Ichigo reinforced the words with a steely gaze at Orihime.

Orihime nodded reluctantly. She has always wanted only the two of them in this marriage. She was also under no illusion that this was only temporary and she will be out of his life as soon as they signed on the dotted line. She will not let herself be blinded by her love for him. This time there will be no looking back.

She was staying. Ichigo knew she was planning to leave him but he was going to use what little time they have before their marriage was no more to convince her, her love alone was enough for this marriage.

"Hi-," He corrected himself when he saw the annoyed glare she gave him. "Inoue, since you do not find it fit to call me by my name how about dropping the 'san' and call me 'kun' again." "Remember how you made me the envy of the whole school with your extremely exuberant greeting."

Orihime smiled sadly. Of course, she remembered. She was just a silly love-struck classmate who fell in love with him at first sight and she has never stopped loving him since.

"No Kurosaki-san, you were never my prince and I was foolish to believe I could be your princess."

Orihime held out her trembling hand to him.

"Let's just try to remain friends while we are both still husband and wife."

Ichigo stared at the pale trembling hand, he grabbed it and pulled her into a hug.

Orihime was stunned for a moment and then she hugged him back with all her might.

And she wept.

(原谅)

(_I wonder if I should make this story with more angst and no happy ending or not so much angst and a happy ending.)_

_(Now to start on my happier story. Still thinking where they should go on their first date.)_

_(Thanx for reading.)_


	3. Chapter 3

_(Thanks for the reviews. A little humor and no IchiHime in this chapter because the next chapter could be rather depressing.)_

(原谅)

Kurosaki Orihime was grateful for her friends and now one of her closest friend was beckoning her to enter her apartment.

"Good evening Tatsuki-chan. Thank you very much for inviting me to the sleepover." She gave a tiny smile of appreciation.

"What are we, polite children? Get your butt in!" Arisawa Tatsuki took her best friend's bag from her and gently nudged her in.

After closing the door, she took a good look at the broken princess.

To a stranger's eyes, she was beautiful. Shiny auburn hair, large innocent sparkling eyes, full luscious lips and of course, '_the body'._

"You look much better." It was true, she was gorgeous regardless of the heartbreak she has been experiencing. You would not have known of her agonizing internal turmoil if you did not look beyond her beautiful flawless face.

"Thank you Tatsuki-chan."

"It's true, although you are suffering, it doesn't really show. Must come with being a 'goddess'." Tatsuki joked.

Orihime gave her best friend a gentle genuine smile.

"Are you expecting anyone else?" She asked curiously.

"Who are you hoping for?" Tatsuki answered with a question. Then she realized who Orihime was asking about.

"Don't tell me you're still expecting for her to show up. After what she has done! She's narcissistic, lazy and irresponsible." Tatsuki was not too fond of her best friend's other best friend. "She's a big fat liar as well."

"Tatsuki-chan, please do not say such things about Rangiku-san." Orihime was defending her friend when the loud knocking on the front door startled the both of them. Orihime looked to Tatsuki who was just as surprised as her.

"It couldn't be." Tatsuki mumbled to herself as she went to open the door.

"Tatsuki!" The not wholly unexpected guest greeted her before she caught sight of the reason she was here.

"Hime!" She dropped her bags on the floor and rushed to embrace the poor girl in a smothering hug.

"Cry into my breasts, my poor baby. I'm back and I'll always be here for you."

"Let her go, you stupid woman!" Tatsuki pulled her voluptuous friend from her other voluptuous friend.

Matsumoto Rangiku was offended. All she wanted to do was to comfort her best friend and Tatsuki has already started on the insults.

"Tat-Tat," She addressed the one who separated her from her princess,

"How many times have I told you to not call me that, you big breasted brainless idiot!"

"I'll call you whatever I want, Miss Flat and Rude. Don't think I don't know you've been badmouthing me to my best friend even before I got here."

"Flat and rude!? Who are you calling flat, you shameless exhibitionist you!"

"If the shoe or should I say bra fit then wear it, there's no point in denying. Besides us curvaceous beauties need to support each other, right Hime?"

"Hime?"

"Orihime?"

The bickering frenemies immediately forgot about their petty nitpicking of each other when they did not get any response from their best friend.

They looked at each other, afraid that their loud words might have struck a nerve with Orihime.

She was just standing there; with her head lowered, her small hands covering her face and they could see her whole body was trembling.

Without another word being spoken, Rangiku and Tatsuki moved closer to Orihime.

"Hime?"

"Orihime?"

They were both startled when the princess suddenly lifted her head and started to... laugh wholeheartedly.

They turned to each other and mouthed,

"Mental breakdown?"

"Finally snapped?"

Tatsuki smacked Rangiku not so gently on the arm over the remark concerning Orihime's mental health

"Ouch! What was that for?" Rangiku rubbed her arm as she griped at Tatsuki.

Tatsuki glared at her and pointedly directed Rangiku to Orihime who was still laughing rather joyfully.

"You guys," Orihime said in between her laughter; she wiped the tears from her cheeks, the laughter stopped, she gazed at her two best friends affectionately, a tiny warm smile replaced the laughing,

"I have missed you." An admission of loneliness was relay in those heartfelt words.

Rangiku was the first to react, she rushed to show Orihime she has missed her too. She called out to Tatsuki who was stunned by her bubbly friend's acknowledgement of being alone even though she was a married woman.

Rangiku pulled her towards them, "Group hug!" And Arisawa Tatsuki was enveloped in what every horny hormonal teenage boys fantasized about

"Isn't this nice." Rangiku cooed contentedly as she squeezed all her loving into her hug.

"Mmm, it is nice." Orihime responded with an equally tight embrace of her own.

And Tatsuki?

"I..."

"What is it Tatsuki-chan?" Orihime loosened her grip to look at her friend anxiously.

"I-I can't breathe!" Tatsuki gasped for air as she pushed against her two buxomly friends.

Orihime released her friend completely and patted her on the back. Rangiku just looked at her with pity.

"What's with that look?" Tatsuki asked, once she could breathe normally again.

"What look?" Rangiku asked innocently.

"That look! Ahhh! Forget about it."

Anxious to prevent another squabble between them, Orihime asked as to how Rangiku manage to make it here tonight.

"For you, my princess. Only for you." Rangiku humbly bowed like a commoner in the presence of royalty.

The sound of a happy Orihime giggling so care-freely brought a smile to the two friends.

They glanced at each with the smile still on their faces, feeling relief, then suddenly remembering they were not happy with each other, "hmpf," and they averted their faces from each other

"I bought you gifts, Hime, lots and lots of them. You too Tatsuki,"

"Thanks." Tatsuki grudgingly acknowledged.

"It was difficult and I had to go to the boy's section to find those that I thought might fit."

How she hates this airhead bimbo friend of Orihime, yes Orihime, because Matsumoto Rangiku is not her friend.

She glared venomously at the seemingly unknowing woman.

Orihime sensed a darkening aura coming from Tatsuki, '_not again',_ she thought. Time to distract them both from going at each other again.

"What did you get for me?" She eagerly asked Rangiku. That got her attention.

Rangiku rushed to her bags and emptied a mountain of stuffs for them to go through. Despite herself, Tatsuki too got involved as Rangiku gave a short description to every piece.

"Who's this for?" Tatsuki held up a flimsy looking ivory negligee.

"Oh, Tatsuki do you want it? I'm sorry but it's not for you. Besides I don't think it will fit you." Rangiku looked at her friend apologetically.

'Is she mocking me?' Tatsuki thought. For Orihime's sake, she decided to let the response slide.

"Of course not, you idiot. Are you planning to seduce some unsuspecting admirer with it?"

"You are a genius, Tatsuki. It is for seducing but the person doing it is not me." Rangiku grinned knowingly and nodded towards Orihime.

"You can't be serious!" Tatsuki exploded. "Are you going to teach Orihime to play the submissive whorewife to save her dying marriage?" Tatsuki was livid at what she thought was Rangiku's possible useless meddling.

"What! No! Don't jump to the wrong conclusion. It is for the men I will be introducing my favorite girl to when her divorce is finally finalized. You are still going through the divorce, aren't you?" Rangiku rushed her way to the explanation and ended it with a question to Orihime.

The two of them set their steely sight on her. They were both united now. They wanted Orihime to free herself from this so-called marriage of hers.

"Well Orihime?"

Orihime fidgeted nervously under the determined glares her two best friend were giving her.

"I am still going through it but..."

"But what Hime?"

"Don't interrupt her, Rangiku."

"Sorry Hime."

"I am still looking for a reliable divorce lawyer."

"Say no more, I have the perfect man, I mean lawyer for you." She went to retrieve her cellphone from her bag. Muttering to herself, she looked through her contacts till she found the one she wanted for Orihime. She showed them his picture.

"Is he really a lawyer," Tatsuki questioned.

"Why?" Rangiku was puzzled.

"Looks rather too good looking, he's not someone you are trying to hook up Orihime with, is he?" Tatsuki was weary of Rangiku's preposterous schemes.

"I am insulted Tat-Tat. Whatever I do, I always think of what's the best for Orihime. I will never do anything to harm her." Rangiku got away without really answering the question by having a hurt expression on her face.

"Whatever. What do you think Orihime?"

"I do not mind. Since Rangiku-san recommended him, the least we could do is to schedule an appointment date and then decide if we should let him take up the case."

"I want to be there when you meet him, I still have some reservations over one of Rangiku's acquaintances."

"Or you want to check him out for yourself because he is so good-looking, your words not mine."

**Lady Antebellum** put a stop to any rebuttal from Tatsuki.

Orihime rushed to answer her cellphone. She gestured to the other end of the room with her cellphone to her friends.

Both her friends saw her moving to the windows to talk to the person on the other line.

They decided to give her a little privacy as they moved closer to the kitchen.

They spoke in a low tone.

"Who do you think it is?"

"Who else?" Tatsuki shrugged.

"That cheating bastard!" Somehow Rangiku managed to keep her indignation to a semi-loud exclamation.

"Hush! You idiot, not so loud." Tatsuki emphasized her point with a jab to Rangiku's ribs.

The motion has the opposite effect for Rangiku shrieked out a loud cry of distress.

"What's wrong?" Orihime anxiously asked her friend.

"Nothing. She just got what she deserved." Tatsuki answered for Rangiku with the evil eye glare at her.

Not one to dwell on anything, Rangiku got straight the point,

"Who was it, Hime?"

The princess hesitated, "It was Ich-, Kurosaki-san."

Eyebrows lifted and the eyes widen in surprise.

Rangiku was the first to recollect herself.

"Drop the 'san', Hime. The bastard doesn't deserve your respect."

Orihime looked at Rangiku and sighed resignedly. "Rangiku-san." She softly uttered.

"Hey! That's my childhood friend you are dissing about." Tatsuki stated with a straight face.

The three friends stared at each other and then they erupted into loud childish giggling.

When the laughter has died down. Rangiku decided to breach the subject again.

"What did he want?"

"Oh, Kurosaki-san has forgotten that I will be staying the night at Tatsuki so he was just calling to ask where I was and if I was in need of a ride home."

"Isn't it too late to be playing the caring husband?" Tatsuki sneered in a contemptuous snide way.

"But Kurosaki-san has always, and I mean always wanting to know where I was. He said that he felt uneasy if he did not know where I was." Kurosaki Orihime smiled sadly at her soon to be ex-husband's possessiveness.

"Hime, Hime, Hime, ouch! Why did you hit me again?" Rangiku winced at Tatsuki.

Tatsuki who was running out of patience for the blonde, told her to cut to the chase.

Rubbing her sore parts, Rangiku asked Orihime if she was going soft on Ichigo. Not waiting for an answer, she continued by telling her that the reason he called to check up on her was because he will be going to be with the whore. She paused, expecting Orihime to defend someone who was never really her friend much less her best friend. But even she was stupefied by what the words were.

"But Rangiku-san, there is no need for Kurosaki-san to inquire as to where I am, if he wants to be with her, he can do it regardless of if I am at home or not. I have even offered to move out so that she can come and live with him."

Now it was Orihime's turn to face the wrath of the dojo owner.

"Owiee! Why did you hit me Tatsuki-chan?" Orihime whined as she rubbed the top of her head.

Tatsuki asked Rangiku to kindly explain to Orihime why her head has taken a hit. Rangiku in turn told Tatsuki she has more important matter to discuss with Orihime.

"I bet the adulterous low-lives are with each other now. Let's confront them so Tatsuki can 'aikidoed' the two of them." Rangiku devilishly suggested.

"It's karate, you dumb blonde."

"Kurosaki-san has assured me that he has never been unfaithful to me," Orihime started to say,

"Hime, Hime, Hime, Ha!" Rangiku fended a smack to the body from Tatsuki.

"And you believed him? Don't answer or I might ask Tat-Tat to hit you again." She continued without breaking a sweat.

"What do you think they are doing when they are together? Let's just go and then get Tatsuki to 'jujitsued' them."

"It's karate, Rangiku-san and can we just drop this." Orihime was trying to be strong but it was difficult especially with Rangiku forcing her to face head-on what she still desperately did not want to believe.

Tatsuki decided to step in. "Why** 'Need You Now**?" She directed the question at Orihime.

"Huh?"

"The ringtone." Tatsuki clarified.

"Oh, it seems I am always needing Kurosaki-san but I guess I should start getting use to the fact that he will not be there for me should I need him anymore." The truth was always hard to face.

"But Hime, he has already let you down once, he wasn't there for you when you needed him most." Rangiku reminded her.

"It was not his fault. I was the one who left. I left without even saying goodbye to him."

"How could you say that? You were almost...," A signal from Tatsuki and Rangiku substituted what she were going to say with another word. "You were almost killed. It's not your fault. It's theirs. They forced you to leave. It's true. You were hurting so much. You thought by leaving you could stop the pain. But you nearly lost your life and even now you are still hurting. You need to end this, Hime." Rangiku realized how cruel her words sounded but Orihime needed to stop blaming herself for anything bad that happened to her.

"Ran's right. You need to end this self-loathing, self-sacrificing, self-whatever nonsense of yours. It was never your fault. Through their actions, whether imagined or real, we almost lost you. Just let it go. Let all the hurt and misery be like the wind."

Tatsuki saw how Orihime was reacting to the painful truth. She placed a comforting arm around Orihime's shoulders. Orihime shivered at the touch.

"I am alright." She gave a reassuring smile to her friends. "I am ending it. So can we please just stop talking about it." There was a pleading tone in her voice.

"Okay. Time for a toilet break. Tat-Tat, may I use your bathroom?" Rangiku asked politely.

"How many times must I warn you not to call me that and when did you become so courteous? Are you up to something?"

"Why are you so suspicious?" Rangiku answered back as she walked to the bathroom with her cellphone.

"Suspicious? Me? Oi Orihime, what's his ringtone for you?" There was no need to ask which _'he'_ they were talking about.

"Kurosaki-san's ringtone for me?" Orihime's eyes slowly gazed over as memories long forgotten forced themselves back into her mind.

(原谅)

**Can we pretend that airplanes**

**In the night sky are like shooting stars?**

**I could really use a wish right now**

**Wish right now, wish right now**

**Can we pretend that airplanes**

**In the night sky are like shooting stars?**

**I could really use a wish right now**

**Wish right now, wish right now**

(原谅)

_(My definition of a happy ending might not be what is expected. Be prepared for angst.)_

_(Thanx for reading.)_


	4. Chapter 4

(I am so depressed. I just watch the Chevy Dog commercial, again. And I cried, again.)

(Hopefully, this chapter will be just as depressing. Rush job. I had to write this as I was in the mood.)

(原谅)

"_Kurosaki-kun! Quick! Make a wish!"_

_"Why ever for?"_

_"There! Look at the shooting star!"_

_"That's not a shooting star Inoue. It's an airplane."_

_"Oh, but... couldn't we pretend it is a shooting star and make a wish."_

_"If it's pretending, not that I'm saying wishes do come true but doesn't that contradict the wishing upon a star myth."_

_"Come on Kurosaki-kun, it will be fun. And if the wish does come true, we can start a new trend of wishing on airplanes."_

_"No, it's childish and foolish."_

_"Then just for tonight, we can pretend we are children and airplanes are shooting stars and... wishes do come true, right Kurosaki-kun?"_

_"We can't just pretend what we are not, Inoue. Stop building castles in the clouds and grow up."_

_"But Kurosaki-kun, once in awhile it is fun to play make believe and be as carefree as children. Could you not do this with me at this moment now?"_

_"For the love of...Why can't you be more like...Stop acting like a spoiled brat Inoue."_

_"I-I am not a s-spoiled c-child. I-I was not given the luxury to be one even when I was still a child. How do you want me to behave and who do you think I should be like, Kurosaki-kun?"_

_"Just act our age and stop wasting time with the overly fantastical imaginative scenarios. That wouldn't be so difficult, would it?"_

_"Inoue?"_

_"You can go on ahead Kurosaki-kun. You do not need to walk me home. I will be fine on my own."_

_"No. It's late. Let's go Inoue."_

_"I said it will be fine. Just let me be. Goodnight Kurosaki-kun."_

_"Goodnight my arse! Are you still planning on making a wish? The damn airplane is not even in our sights anymore! Fine. Just make your stupid wish, I'll wait for you."_

_"I have already made my wish and it is not stupid. You do not need to wait for me. You can go to her. Just leave me alone Kurosaki-kun. Goodbye!"_

_"Inoue!"_

(原谅)

"What did you do to our princess?" Rangiku accused Tatsuki the minute she stepped in the living room.

Tatsuki went into her defensive mode. "What do you mean?"

Rangiku pointed to Tatsuki a forlorn looking Orihime staring hopelessly at the night sky.

"Sorry, let me rephrase. What did you say to Hime?"

"I just asked her what _his_ ring tone for her was."

"And." Rangiku was frustrated over how slow Tatsuki was with the explanation.

"She said it has been awhile since she has handled his cellphone and the last time she did, it was the song '**Airplanes**'.

"Strange choice. I would have thought it would be," Rangiku pondered meditatively as to what the appropriate ring tone should be.

"Ah! I give up. I don't want to get inside that bastard's mind. But Hime should change her ring tone for him."

"What are your ingenious suggestions?"

"**Monster, Misery, When We Collide, Use Somebody, Trap**..." Rangiku was on a roll.

"Enough. I get the point." It sounded like what Orihime was going through.

"Do you want to know what my ring tones are for the two of you?"

"No."

"What!? Come on, make a guess. It will be so much fun."

"No." Tatsuki repeated with a deadpan expression.

"Aww, come on Tat-Tat." Rangiku tugged playfully at Tatsuki's arm.

Tatsuki was going to chastise Rangiku yet again for calling her that when barely concealed heart wrenching sobs reached their ears.

"Hime!"

"Orihime!"

Both of them rushed to comfort the sobbing princess.

Pain was etched on her pale face.

"All my wishes are never coming true, are they?"

She desperately wanted her friends to assure her otherwise but there was none a coming. So she lamented on sorrowfully.

"I-l a-am childish, clumsy, gullible, unlovable, useless, weak," She sobbed out before collapsing in her friends' arms.

But it was not enough.

"Is that why he doesn't love me, because I am not _her_. I am just not good enough for him." She continued miserably and the bitter tears just kept flowing down relentlessly.

"NO!" Tatsuki angrily shouted out. She was not angry with Orihime but with Ichigo. She really hated her childhood friend for what he has done to her best friend. This has to end.

"Look at me Orihime," She forced the weeping unhappily married woman to face her. "Please look at me Orihime. What have you become?" She let Orihime reflect on the question before she plowed on.

"So what if you are childish, clumsy, gullible and all the other stuff that he made you feel like. Who gives a damn! You are you. Cute, caring, curious, bubbly, imaginative, resilient, smart; hey! some help here," She prompted Rangiku.

"Oh, let me see. Gorgeous, delightful, charming, charismatic, sexy, a excellent cook and with a bosom to die for." She finished the last part with a jut of her own admirable breasts as well.

"What's with you and breasts?" Tatsuki groaned in mock disgust.

"Feeling left out, are we? Not to worry, oh flat-chested friend of mine. From faraway magical lands, I've bought you potent potions and powerful tools." She winked suggestively at Tatsuki.

"You really are an idiot."

"Yes I know. But that's why you still love me, right?"

The two friends played along with each other hoping to bring their friend out of her miserable state of mind.

They saw a ghost of a smile materializing on her tears stricken face. But it vanished the instance her lips moved.

Words so softly spoken and laced with so much hopelessness that they could hardly hear it.

"It will never go away, will it?"

"What is it, Orihime?"

Orihime clenched her tiny trembling fist in front of her heart, "This pain inside my heart, will it ever leave me," she cried out in despair.

For once, Tatsuki did not know how to comfort her friend. She has never experienced love or heartbreak such as what Orihime has gone through. She turned to Rangiku expecting her to know what to say.

"No, it will always be there. It might dull in years to come but it will always be there."

"Rangiku!" Tatsuki was shocked. She certainly did not expect to hear what was properly Rangiku's own suffering.

"I'm sorry Tatsuki. Hime needs to know the truth. Are you ready for the truth Hime?" She asked Orihime.

Orihime nodded.

Tatsuki grabbed both her friends' hands in her own. She was worried of what was to come.

"You fell so fast and hard for him. This love of yours for him will haunt you for the rest of your life. Even when he is out of your life, you will never be rid of what you went through with him. If you are lucky and you find another to lavish your love with and even if he would love you back more than the bastard ever did," Rangiku paused to let what she has said sink in.

"But every now and then a little thing he does will remind you of him. In time, the guilt will overcome you and you will not want to burden him with you being unable to love him back completely and so it ends."

"So it will be better for me to live my life, alone... till I died." Orihime was convinced she will never love as much as she did with him.

"Yes, if you really can't think of yourself loving another." Rangiku answered truthfully.

"No,! Don't sell yourself short. Both of you. If you can fall in love once, you will always fall in love over again." Tatsuki was saddened by her friends' bleak outlook.

"Tatsuki-chan is right. And I know of a way to permanently erase this ache from my heart." Orihime looked at her friends with a blank expression.

"What are you saying Orihime? Don't tell me you're going to stay in this marriage for the sake of your heart? Don't, you will still be the one who hurts the most if you persist in wanting to be with him." Tatsuki warned her.

Orihime gave her friend a sad little smile. "No. I am giving up on this marriage."

"Then how about getting rid of the pain?"Tatsuki asked anxiously with Rangiku looking on with fear in her own heart.

"If there is no heart, there will no longer be any pain."

(原谅)


End file.
